You love WHO?
by Skia-Val
Summary: Naruto likes someone. No more than like, loves someone. He tries to ignore his feelings, afraid to ruin a friendship. How much control will Naruto have when he's snowed in his house with person he desires? Yaoi! OOC Not a high school fic! Teacher x Studen
1. Classroom

Okay, this is not a High school fic, the setting is in a high school. The difference is the focus isn't in students and classes. It's the teacher and student relationship. This fic came about because of my three shady math teachers who are very suspicious together. So, that's that. I wasn't planning on this, it just happened. Take care

Naruto looked away from the teacher guiltily. It happened again. Biting his lip he looked away from the scene before him.

Itachi was leaning back against the wall. Eyes closed, there was a look of slight annoyance. Naruto forced himself not to make eye contact.

"Naruto-kun is there a reason that you weren't in class for the last few weeks?"

Looking at his locker that was across from Itachi and the wall he was leaning on. He walked up to it. Opening his locker he grabbed his things his day was over. Naruto answered his high school math teacher.

"No particular reason sensei." "You know how we lazy students skip classes."

"If you weren't coming to school at all, but you have me seventh period and you are going to all the rest of your classes. You even give a classmate your work that is due. Before now you showed up to every class on time and participated in every class. So it would be natural to assume a student like you had some sort of problem."

"There's no problem." Naruto said, shutting his locker. Straightening up his asked, "If there's nothing else Sensei I would like to leave now."

"You're staying after Naruto."

"What? Why?"

"Give me a reason or you're staying after."

"Fine. I don't mind staying after. Promise to give me a ride?" Naruto looked directly at him for the first time since the conversation began. He smiled like he use to.

"Hn."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said happily and bounced off to Itachi's classroom. Itachi followed after. Naruto put down his stuff and sat on top of a desk. Of course where there is Itachi and free time there was Kisame.

Kisame was the swim teacher and enjoyed throwing kids in the cold water, and listening to them scream from the lack of heat in the water. When someone didn't know how to swim Kisame took pride in 'teaching' them. Mostly the almost drowning was what he liked, you could tell that from his evil smirk. Just like was expected Kisame comes into the classroom.

"Brat? What you doing here? You're usually pretty good."

"Meh, ask him" Naruto said while pointing at Itachi.

"He's been avoiding me like the plague for the last few weeks and stopped coming to class."

"Eh? That's not like you at all brat. What's wrong? You seemed to like school."

In response he just rolled his eyes.

"Grade these papers." Itachi said and dropped the stack of papers of his desk with the answer keys. Sighing Naruto got to work.

"Well? Brat, is someone messing with you? Is it someone in your class?"

"Yes. His name's Kisame."

Smack! Kisame's hand hit the back of Naruto's head.

"Kisame-san. Leave him alone."

"Whatever" replied Kisame and moved toward Itachi. They talked in low voices, and Naruto couldn't tell what they were saying. Since no one was talking to him he let his mind go.

'Well at least I'm fine. It will all be fine. He won't find out why I've been avoiding him.'


	2. Snow!

'Thoughts' is a character's thought. "Spoken" is said aloud. Got it? A/n at end.

Ch-2

Naruto was marking the papers with out too much enthusiasm. Not even bothering to argue with Itachi over answers that should be given some credit.

"Not too long along ago he would argued with you, saying even if it wasn't the standard way of doing things it worked and was as long as the answer was correct you should accept it." Said Kisame and continued on with "You really should find out what's got him so distant and aloof. No one really knows. The students said he started to act different from them in late last year. However they don't know why."

"Kisame, it's none of our business what students are acting like. In the teenage years it's all hormones and emotional outbursts." Itachi spoke seemingly disinterested.

"Itachi! You know Naruto. You know that he is acting strange. What if it's something really wrong?"

"Not like you at all to be so concerned about anyone, Kisame."

"Not my fault that kid's a parasite that grows on you. I don't really care all that much anyways."

"Hn." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

"What? I honestly don't give two shits what he, anyone does!" Kisame said that last part loudly. Loudly enough Naruto looked up with a curious face. "Shark, why are you getting so worked up for over there? Is the school gonna do students everywhere a justice and fire you?" Remarked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto, extra laps tomorrow!"

"Eh! That's abusing your power Jaws! Old man! Are you going to sit there and let such a horror occur?"

Itachi simply stated, "Are you done grading those yet?"

"What! You lazy corrupted teachers! I can't believe how all mighty you think you are! Lousy crappy ass school. All the teachers we have here are ex criminals I'm sure of it! Drunks, peeping toms, random sociopaths, killers, crazed perverted freaks and just…just Anko," fumed Naruto.

" Then, what crimes did everyone commit then?" asked amused Kisame.

"Yeah, I got it all figured out! Okay it's like this. You all work for the leader! The principle! Who's in charge of everything that goes around here. You all have your cover up jobs at school here. Anko is the distraction and also goes to collect information for the operations. Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Sai and all those second rate people serve as muscle, intimidation and also retrieve the target or whatever else that needs to be done. From drugs to kidnapping they're the 'snatchers'. Itachi is the cold blooded assassin, and you're the frenzied killer. You're the one who makes an example out of someone. Kabuto is the go to information guy. Orochimaru has his own side group he commands. Kurenai is used for seduction and persuasion tasks. The Huagas monitor the police and other gangs. And when things hit too close to home you can pin it on a student here."

Kisame just stared at Naruto and then proceeded to laughed. "Naruto lay off that sugar. Also don't do crack before school."

"I don't do crack!"

"Okay, then you're just fucking out of your mind."

"Hey!"

Itachi listened to the whole then and just said to Kisame quietly, "You sure there's something wrong with him? He's acting just like he's usual self."

"Let's hope it's really nothing and he stays like that then." Kisame whispered back.

"No! You don't have to kill me, I don't know too much. Stop plotting against me. It's not at all necessary." Naruto said in mock fear.

"That's it. Naruto you need sleep, or let those pills wear off. Time to go," declared Itachi.

"I don't indulge in any substances I swear." Naruto protested.

"Mhm".

At this point the frustrated Naruto got up and carried the large pile of paperwork towards Itachi.

"Good. I'm done with your student's work anyways." Naruto stretched the word your in annoyance.

"Then don't skip." Itachi held out his hands waiting to receive the paperwork.

"I bet you get off on all those F's". Itachi gave a glare and went to take the papers from Naruto. Naruto just dropped the papers on Itachi's lap saying "Enjoy". Kisame gave a few amused chuckles at this.

"Weren't we leaving?"

"Hn".

"Hurry it up Sensei. The news said we were going to get some snow today. Getting caught in that would be a pain".

"Naruto! Are you implying you actually watch something useful?"

"Kisame!" Naruto threw one of Itachi's textbooks at the man.

"We are not going to get that much snow brat. We never do. Try and pay more attention next time" Kisame said tauntingly.

Opening the classroom door Naruto slammed it shut loudly. Walking down familiar hallways he made his way to the exit. Leaving out the door Naruto waited at what he knew was Itachi's car.

--back in the classroom—

"Take care of him now. Someone has to find out what's wrong with him", Kisame's voice was fill with determination.

"You seem to care for him, why not you?"

"If he needs the help I'm sure he has no problem in asking", said Itachi.

"He just seems less friendly and distracted, from what the other students say. You knew him for what 6 maybe 8 years? I know you must care somewhat."

"Hn. Naruto and Sasuke are friends. Sasuke can handle this."

"You don't believe that. You're the one you said that Sasuke was selfish and uncaring, like he can help anyone. He seems to have his own attitude that he needs to deal with, the soon the better."

"Fine. It's not like I want Naruto unhappy."

"I'm sure this will be a piece of cake, considering how much easier it is to deal with Naruto than Sasuke".

"Hn." Itachi replied with a small smirk of agreement on his face. Giving Kisame a goodbye nod he left the same way Naruto did. Reaching the car Itachi pulled out his keys, unlocked the car doors and motioned for Naruto to get in. Naruto did.

Itachi drove down the road, not needing any directions from the other; he was already acquainted with the way to Naruto's house.

"Are we just going to sit here in silence?"

"No. We were until you ruined it," replied Itachi dryly.

"Ah yes! The famous Uchiha's manner of speech, it takes years for someone to be able to correctly identify what is being said. Made up mostly of Hn's and sarcastic remarks, it repels all sane life forms. Only crazed obsessed fan girls or insane people can tolerate being exposed to it without running off crying or starting a life long grudge." Naruto spoke, sounding as if he was informing someone about the communication skills and tendency of an animal.

"You changed you a lot, compared to what you were like back then. It's not much of an improvement. That mouth of yours sure moves a lot, I guess that didn't change. And those intellectual comments of yours are just so well spoken." Itachi spoke in his monotonous voice, becoming slightly sarcastic at the last sentence.

"How has Sasuke been? Not like I care, just wondering what that bundle of happiness was up to."

"Fooled me. Same as always."

"So that stick is still stuck there?"

"Yes, it is".

"…So…." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Anything new with you? Murder and destroy the life of anyone?"

"Not quite. I'm working on one tonight though" Itachi teased lightly, his tone lightened up barely.

If you knew him long enough and watched him long and as closely as Naruto did you could detected the change in him. 'Ha! He lightened up some. He always seems so cold to people who don't know him. It keeps a lot of people away from him. At least I don't have to worry about any women bothering him. He's too…Uchiha for them to handle.' Naruto visibly smirked at this thought. 'I know he could be passionate about someone. Hmmm….' Naruto thoughts went to how the older male could be passionate.

Itachi took a glance over at Naruto since he was being unusually quiet. "You okay?" He said as he moved a hand to Naruto's forehead, to feel the younger boy's temperature. Naruto flinched back and made eye contact with Itachi. "You look flushed".

"It-It's nothing. It's probably the temperature that affected me…" Naruto stammered. 'Okay, things I shouldn't do while in the presence of Itachi, picture him and me…him touching me and saying…Must resist tempting thoughts…'

"If that's all it is…"

"It is. Good thing my house isn't that far driving".

"Hn". Itachi grunted retreating back into his normal mode. Neither of the two spoke the rest of the way to Naruto's house.

A few moments later they arrived at Naruto's house. It wasn't as big as the Uchiha's mansion as Naruto would call it, of course Sasuke would deny that his house was a mansion. But it wasn't a small crammed place either. It was a decent size house that didn't offer any advanced technologies that a lot of the houses in the city had. There wasn't even dish washer, or even a surveillance system in place and he was too far away to get cable or a home phone. Basically as Sasuke said he was in the middle of nowhere. Then Naruto would give a weak argument saying that there was a oven, cell reception, internet signals and then Sasuke would say "Dobe, you can't even get pizza delivered here" which was true causing Naruto to mumble some choice words. "So? At least the cops don't bother me!" "All that means is when your about to be killed you will be unable to call for help". Then one time Naruto pointed out the 'advantages' of living alone, but he only once. Sasuke became very upset at the reminder of his living conditions. Since then Naruto didn't bring it up, not like he had much of a chance to be around the other.

Naruto bolted across the front yard and up the porch steps. "Well at least you could do is come in for a bit" suggested Naruto. 'Maybe it's not such a good idea to have him over, but I really like to be by him'. Naruto gave his old puppy eyes at Itachi.

Mocking a sigh of irritation Itachi walked up stairs. "I guess the only thing that's really changed is that you became a larger brat with a smarter mouth".

"You know you like it." Naruto fumbled with his keys flung open the door and plopped down on the sofa. "Stay awhile, will you?"

"Say it like that and Kisame is going to get the wrong idea".

"What? Itachi I never knew you thought of me like that" giggled Naruto. 'Why the hell am I giggling? It's Itachi's fault!' Rolling on his stomach he looked at Itachi. "Itachi you been quiet in the car well, more than usual. Anything wrong?"

"No, but some of the others think that there is something wrong with you." Itachi said blunt as ever. He never did skirt around an issue.

"…just things, nothing major. I can take care of myself ya know?!"

"Just like the old days I'm here for you okay. If you need anything…" Itachi trailed off.

"Itachi…I need…" started Naruto. Itachi visibly looked apprehensive.

"Food. Feed me?" Naruto said it with a pleading look.

"Don't mock my offer. You just said you could take of yourself!"

"I know you always will help me Itachi. We're like bonded together. I'm not mocking you; I like it when you take care of me. You don't like to?"

"What would you like?" Itachi said indifferently. Giving a big grin Naruto said "Anything you make is fine".

Itachi straightened up the shoes Naruto kicked off, and lined up his own by the door. Naruto followed him and they made conversation about what's going on, what's new, small talk. Itachi started to prepare dinner for the two of them.

"Hey, won't Sasuke need you for dinner? Like eating together?"

"No. He can cook for himself."

"Sasuke use to enjoy your company.".

"Things change."

"I still like having you around Itachi".

"Food's done".

"Thanks Itachi!"

The two sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Naruto, your house…"

"What about it! I like it here, it's peaceful! Who needs to be in the city?" Naruto automatically replied defensibly, use to what the others said about it.

"I was just going to say that I liked the area here..."

"Oh" there was an impish look on his face. "Everyone always says bad things about it here".

"It's away from everything, it's nice".

They finished eat already and Naruto put the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for the meal Itachi. It was great".

"It's not a problem".

"It's nine already. Sorry for taking up your time. I know you're a busy person."

"Not really. Since you graded today's papers I was finished anyways. Besides I enjoy your company, it's not a bother at all."

"We hang out soon?"

"You go to class?"

"I don't mean like teacher and student... how it was before…"

"I know what you meant, yes. We will. It was you anyways that stopped coming around."

"That's cause I wanted to give Sasuke some space. But I don't think it helped any."

Itachi stood up and walked into the living room, Naruto stumbled up and after him.

"Can't even say bye?"

"Just seeing what I have to look forward to driving in" Itachi explained. Walking up the Naruto's window he drew back the curtains and peered out. What he saw was white. Naruto looked out the window when he seen Itachi's blank expression.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. Walking over to the front door he opened it. Then he just stared I disbelief at the white world that crept upon them with out either of them knowing.

In the short hours Itachi and Naruto was in the house it started to snow. Heavily and quickly it spread, concealing everything outside in piles of snow. Even now it was still snowing. Itachi's car was buried; in fact Naruto couldn't even tell where it was. Trees were covered, bushes and sidewalks. You could still make out most of the lampposts and the form of trees. However Naruto had no doubt if he stepped outside he would disappear in a freezing white grave.

"Kisame was so wrong" was the first thing Naruto could think to say.

"Itachi?" Naruto prodded the older man.

"I guess this means I'm going to spend the night, Naruto-kun."

"Do you think we'll have a snow day?"

"Unless global warming kicks in overtime then I have no doubt we would."

"Snow day!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"This is great! What could ever happen to ruin this moment?" Naruto said blissfully.

The power went out.

"No! Damn! I jinxed it".

"Well at least you have me, Naruto. You could be stuck here alone, with nothing to do."

"That's true" Naruto said while thinking. 'Just my luck! A snow storm! Not to say I don't like being with Itachi it's just…How can I control myself? I was already thinking about him in the car and now to have him in my house… Must not tell Itachi I like him… Must not think of him and me in any sexual manner….'

"This is going to be a long night" muttered Naruto quietly.

Naruto had no idea of how long it really was going to be.

A/n: I think this is the longest chapter I ever written! Way to go me. I just HAD to end it like that. (Yes. I left a longish A/n, sorry?)

Thank you everyone for your reviews. The update took so long because of real life, evil school work, and a distracting Koibito.

Please leave me your thoughts about this story, review. It's the only way for me to read your mind. Hope everyone had a great Halloween. I should update this much faster. Also…Instead of asking for me to update, I think I would respond better to threats. Make them as creative as you can. Just don't make them just name calling, make them real freaky/scary threats. Ones that will make me go "OO" types up next chap asap I think that would give me more incentive…

Also I made Hidan (elite assassin) beta this. Thanks emo-doll! coughs What a bad beta she is, just revisited the old chapters and had to correct some of it. (I can call her a bad beta, it's true and she won't take it wrong)


	3. Winterfun: Day one

Hey Readers! Extremely sorry at the long wait! Real life and school gave me hell, and took up a lot of my time. I should have the next chapter up around Valentine's Day. I looked at the earlier chapters and fixed up some. Nothing major, just little mistakes. Thanks for your reviews and reading my story. Plus I snagged a beta, thanks Claire:)

Naruto mentally counted how long it would take before he could hide away in his room under the pretense of sleep.

It wasn't that anything was going wrong. But there was a problem nonetheless. Things were going too good. Naruto was a little wary of how things were progressing. He was trying to be extra careful not to do something that would mess up the near prefect night.

'Now if only if he was with me, looking at me as if I was a important thing to him. I'm so close, but I can't touch him like I want and all I want to do is hold onto him and never let go. Okay, I'm sounding like such a wuss. Naruto! Pull yourself together. Sure it'd we great if Itachi liked you back in any way other than a friend, or like a younger brother. Your not gonna go and ruin everything for nothing. You could do something stupid, regret it and lose Itachi's friendship, or you can just leave things how they are'. Naruto was giving himself a mental lecture for the millionth time. 'What a bad idea this all was', Naruto's last thought was before he bent down thinking of something to do to get out of this mood.

After the power went out and he and Itachi learned that they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, things became slightly weird for Naruto. Wintertime and snow all seem to cause romance and his for Itachi love to come to mind more than usual, and Naruto was having a hard time coping. So in the pretext of finding some emergency candles and extra blankets Naruto scurried away in search.

Itachi flipped out his phone and called up Sasuke. Told him that he was stuck in the snowstorm, holed up in a house and that he wouldn't know when he would be coming home. Sasuke informed Itachi that he was safe at home and that the back-up generator was working just fine. Naruto came back in the room, arms carrying blankets, flashlights, and candles. He put them on the table, and looked up at Itachi. Itachi mouthed the word 'Sasuke'. Naruto nodded then smiled and grabbed his winter gear and put them on quickly. Opening the door he went outside without a word. Itachi joined Naruto outside as soon as he hung up on Sasuke.

Naruto was dancing and twirling around the snow. Itachi didn't look as excited as Naruto was, but there was no denying that smile on his face.

"Naruto" Itachi said softly. Naruto looked up at him when he heard his name called.

"Yeah?" Naruto mumbled as he fell on the ground, moving his arms up and down furiously. Jumping back carefully away from his creation, he then inspected it carefully. Itachi stalked over to him and looked at the snow angel. Glancing over at Naruto's joyful smile he kicked at the angel's head. Naruto gave a gasp and promptly threw snowball, or rather a nasty iceball at Itachi. Naruto ran off a few feet, preparing for Itachi's retaliation. Itachi turned around slowly, as if not believing the audacity Naruto had to do a move like that. And before Naruto knew what happened, Itachi had him pinned down in the snow.

"Ack! It's cold" whined Naruto, his face stuffed inside of some wet, freezing snow. "Itaaacchieee" Naruto continued to whine and narrowly escaped his hold. Teeth began to chatter, and bodies started to shiver. '

"Baby" taunted Itachi.

"Hey I last longer than Sasuke. He doesn't like doing anything!"

With a snicker Itachi replied, "Why of course. He's a princess."

"Princess Sasuke" giggled Naruto.

"Remember how that began?"

"Yeah. He was always like a girl. Whining about the sunlight being too harsh and that he got sand in places" Naruto paused, thinking about the old days. "I can't believe you forced Sasuke in a girl's swimsuit! He cried because of it later. No wonder why he hates you so much".

"And you would too if I made you do things that I made Sasuke do".

"Yeah well Sasuke did look up to you too. I think he still does in ways. You might have done shitty things to him, but you did make sure no one messed with either of us. Those east side skullriders punks, they were really bastards… They hung Sasuke up on top of the park's flagpole. Almost started me on fire…"

I stopped remembering the smell of gasoline. Those guys were serious. It was really scary and I started crying 'cause I couldn't help Sasuke. I think I remember someone's voice yelling. Screaming, threatening. When I asked Itachi later who it was, he said there wasn't anyone else there. I still didn't believe it was me. The voice sounded really strange, raspy and dark. It wasn't mine, but I never knew whose voice it was.

Everything that day seemed to blur, and it all seemed kind of surreal. I never was as afraid as I was that day. "I thought I was gonna die, but then you showed up. Itachi you were always looking after the Sasuke and me." I must have said the last part out loud 'cause Itachi gave me this look. A unusual concerned and worried look.

"Of course I protect the both of you. You both are very precious to me. I'm not going to let anything hurt either of you. I mean that's my job" said Itachi. It startled me some; I wasn't use to Itachi making such declarations. He was always quiet and unwilling to admit things like that. Feeling reassured I smiled brightly at him.

"Ah yes, my knight covered in wet snow. Protector from other people's evils, in exchange performing some small, lesser evils on me for his entertainment later."

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." Itachi smirked.

"Who enjoys anything you do?"

"Now now. It's okay to admit you like to be whipped, tied up and forced to bark like a dog"

"Never".

These banters were similar to the ones he had with Sasuke. Perversion must be genetic.

"And you like little them younger and related to you."

"Only if it's you. Then it's not true related. Brother-like isn't the same as blood brothers. Don't worry, blood or no blood I'm still here."

This flustered me up some; I knew he was just playing. He made similar comments to some other of his friends. 'He doesn't mean it'. Naruto said trying to calm his heart down.

"…" I didn't say anything, but grabbed a snowball and flung it at him. Apparently this started a war up and soon we both were tired out and breathing hard. I plopped down heavily on the snow. Itachi came over to me, kneeled down and whispered into my ear, "I win, and I always do".

Whenever Itachi was away from all the troubles and responsibilities he usually had he was great to be around. It was these times when Itachi smiled so happily.

"Sure, whatever you want to believe". He was still there leaning down, probably tired from our snowball fight. Even though he was tired, he was still smiling. 'I really love it when he smiles like that. He seems to be not there during the day. And now he's smiling like because of me'.

I couldn't hold back a smile myself, and reached up knocking some of the snow out of his hair. I always liked finding any reason I could to touch his hair, not only did he dislike when people touched and messed up his hair, it was silky. Dark, shiny and nice to touch, of course now it was wet and soggy, however it didn't matter. I still liked it anyway it was.

We both sat up and regained our breaths. Neither of us said and we just watched the sky. I was cold as hell, and even Itachi must be freezing at this point too, but no one made a move to go in. So I stayed sitting there, looking at the sky. Feeling at peace for the first time in long time, being with Itachi was the best. He made me feel safe, and at peace, like nothing else really mattered. 'I wonder he feels the same around me. I mean he appears to be less tense and less blank about everything. He usually took down his mask for me and Sasuke in the old days. I wonder if he likes being with me too.'

I snuck a look at Itachi. He was just looking at the sky all relaxed. Before I knew it I was leaning over towards him. His eyes meet mine and his shown confusion. His eyes were asking me what I was doing. Seeing that that questioning stare I realized what I was doing. I was really close to him now. Close enough to smell his scent. I didn't want to act weird and make him think about it later, so I just aligned my mouth to his ear and blew a raspberry. I tried to put on a huge grin at the way he pulled back and glared at me annoyed. He got up and headed inside saying to hurry up and it's cold.

I lingered in place for a awhile longer. Banishing the thoughts I had about his lips and how close I was to kissing him. I got up and went inside slowly. My mind was a mess, filled with thoughts of him that I just couldn't stop. I wanted to just go right to my room and go to bed, so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore or be by him. I didn't have the control I thought I did and I wasn't sure that next time I wouldn't be able to stop myself. One thing was clear. I didn't want to lose Itachi. 'Well, it could have been worse. I could have not stopped myself and had Itachi look at me with some kind of disgust.'

That's when I remembered that I'd be stuck with Itachi at least a day. Even if he could drive he wouldn't leave first thing in the morning. It would be rude. Also living further away from the city, the snow plows tended to come later than you would expect them too, sometimes days later. An urge to run in my room and hide away until Itachi left filled me. I wasn't sure how well I could handle being in the middle of nowhere, no distractions, alone with Itachi. Walking inside of my house I groaned. Things were great, but I couldn't help myself from feeling scared, that it would come to end all too soon because of something I'll do.


End file.
